


Splatter

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [43]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Splatter: splash with a liquid, typically a thick or viscous one."Shit," JD beams but cringes when he sees the shirt, "Damn, sorry about the shirt."





	Splatter

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

“What in the-" Adam looks up, he feels something wet splashing on his shoulder again, "hey! Hey you're dripping!"

The man looks down and sees a man waving a paint clad hand, “ _What_?!”

"You are dripping!" He barely picks up the sound. The man pulls a face and responds, "Oh shit! Sorry."

He plunges the paint roller into a bucket, closes the paint tin and makes his way down the scaffolding.

"Hi. Sorry about the paint dripping," the man extends a paint smeared hand out, "I'm JD,"

Adam's irritation morphs to curiosity as he firmly shakes JD's hand, "Adam."

"Shit," JD beams but cringes when he sees the shirt, "Damn, sorry about the shirt."

AL rolls his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm serious. How much did the shirt cost,"

"I can pay for it. It's no problem-"

"It is fine, JD," chuckles Adam.

Adam slips his hands into his pockets, "Really, don't worry. I think its L.A. telling me I need a wardrobe change."

When JD smiles, Adam sighs relieved for successfully shrugging off the embarrassment of an overpriced shirt.

"So what, you aren't from here?" JD finally looks at the Adam's outfit.

"I am a citizen of the world," Adam shrugs.

Well, my lunch break starts," JD looks to his digital wrist watch, "right... about... now."

"I do hope you will enjoy it," Adam says coyly.

"I think I might since you'll be there telling me about your world travels."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the friend who read through and edited.


End file.
